


Sunlight

by sleepdeprivedwriter



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Betting, Canon Era, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedwriter/pseuds/sleepdeprivedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and John reflect after a night together. Set in Canon Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fanfic for this wonderful fandom. Sorry that it's kinda short and just isn't very good in general, but I got the itch to write at 1AM so I thought "wth why not??". Anyway, I decided to ignore a few minor historical details, like their sleeping arrangments, but it's nothing big. Review if you liked it! Or if you hated it, I'm always open to criticism! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Hamilton, as I'm not LMM, but I can totally see him writing fluffy fanfic.

Sunlight was just starting to stream through the thin material of Alexander and John’s shared tent as Alexander began waking up. 

He stretched out his arms and blinked a few times, the incoming rays stinging his eyes, before looking over at the man next to him.

John looked like an angel.

The rays of sunshine became a halo around his sleeping figure, illuminating his every feature.

Alexander was awestruck. He let out a shaky breath and John’s face crinkled up, drawing his sprinkle of freckles closer to his wonderful nose. 

John grinned and Alexander couldn’t help but lean over to tenderly kiss him. 

They both knew what waited for them outside, but neither could find it in their hearts nor limbs to get up. 

John rolled closer to Alexander and winced, his eyes scrunched closed in pain. 

“You feeling alright after last nights -”Alexander searched for a word “- happenings?”

Alexander rubbed circles on John’s arm as he nodded, his eyes fluttering open. They looked at each other for a moment before letting out soft laughter. John leaned into Alex, their foreheads bumping together gently. John closed the distance between them, a hand reaching up to cup Alexander’s cheek. 

“I - um, just want to express my thanks to you for last night. There’s no one I’d rather be here or anywhere else with, my Alexander.” John willed himself not to cry in front of his brilliant lover. A smile accompanied his watery eyes as he looked into the eyes of the most dazzling, perplexing man he’d ever laid eyes, and other body parts, on. 

Alexander beamed. He’d never felt this way for anyone, not even his darling wife. He’d always love her, but Alexander found something about men utterly fascinating. He found something about John utterly fascinating. 

John wasn’t like others. He kept his wife and child a secret for as long as possible, whereas most gentlemen spent their days speaking of not much else. As much as Alexander was sure she was absolutely wonderful, Alexander had grown to despise the thought of John being with anyone else. Especially after he revealed to Alexander that they only married after he accidentally impregnated her. Alexander couldn’t imagine what brought John to even sleep with a woman, but admittedly, he did understand the necessity of their marriage. He understood all too well. Being a bastard wasn’t very rewarding, it was like a recurring nightmare that comes back once in a while to haunt you, reminding you of everything you thought you left behind. 

Alexander knew in his heart that John would have to return to Europe, to his wife and child, after the war. He was needed there. As much as Alexander needed him, he had a daughter to raise and a little white picket fence to build. They’d certainly go to church every Sunday, in their best. His wife would bake apple pie every week. Apple was John’s favorite. Maybe they’d get a dog. John would like that, Alexander was sure. Maybe-

“Hamilton! Laurens! Good God man, get up!” Alexander’s little picturesque daydream shattered; the white picket fence torn apart by the hurricane of the General, yelling varied orders outside. 

Alexander knew that if the General or anyone else were to walk in on the indecent state the two men were in, they’d likely be hung. He jumped up, frantically searching for his shirt. 

He found it in a heap near the entrance to the tent. 

With surprising speed, he buttoned his shirt and pulled up his breeches. He groaned when he found the state of his waistcoat. 

“John!” he whined, pointing at the blatant stain on the front of his waistcoat. He pouted, throwing John his breeches and crossing his arms. 

John rolled his eyes. “If I remember correctly, it was you who ignited it, Alexander.” John grumbled, sitting up to button his shirt. Alexander cast a glare to the other man as he buttoned the marked waistcoat. 

“If anyone asks, it’s because I threw up.”

“Threw up?” John wrinkled his nose. He tucked his shirt into his breeches and went to retrieve his own, thankfully unblemished, waistcoat. 

“Hey, it’s better than the truth.” John laughed and smiled at Alexander. John stopped buttoning his waistcoat and took a step toward his lover. Alexander looked quizzically at John’s funny expression. John let out a large breath and grabbed Alexander’s hands.

“I love you.” Alexander dropped John’s hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

“My John, I love you too.” Alexander wrapped his arms around John and rested his head on John’s shoulder. “Always have.” He let out a little laugh. 

“Hamilton, mon ami, the General has requested your presence in the-” Lafayette strolled in to find the two men locked in an embrace. 

Alexander and John looked between each other and Lafayette, watching for the Frenchmen’s reaction.  
Lafayette, eyes wide was uncharacteristically quiet, for all of five seconds, before bursting into loud, bubbly laughter. Alexander crossed his arms and glared at his friend as John pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Upon seeing the incriminating white stain on Alexander's waistcoat, Lafayette started laughing even harder, although John and Alexander were both quite certain that wasn't physically possible.

John buttoned his waistcoat as Alexander helped him slide on his jacket. 

“C’mon mes amies, Hercules owes me money and you have work to do.” 

Lafayette gave them both a light slap to the back and pushed the canvas of their tent open to let the two men out. 

Alexander and John shared one last look and stepped out.

They couldn’t walk out hand in hand, so they walked out heart in heart.


End file.
